


Telemarketers worst nightmares

by tomboy561623



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Funny, Gen, Telemarketers need to get payed more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy561623/pseuds/tomboy561623
Summary: Telemarketing is hard. When you have to call sith or dark side users beware. These are people who I came up with who did this very thing. I warn you it is funny so if you have no sense of humor do not read it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Telemarketers worst nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrydragon26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/gifts).



> I was commenting on CherryDragons26 fanfiction. This gave me an idea of a joke I created of a Telemarketer worst group of people to call.

John Doe was a hardworking man. He had finally gotten a promotion from his boss the day before. Today was not his day though he had no sales and people just cursed him out for calling or just flat out wasted his time. He had a “Darth Vader” on his list of people to call that day. The call went something like this, “Hi mister Vader sir, I have called to inform you that….” from there he was choking, then he died. 

Jane Tri had just got the job she needed to support herself for the rent of her nice apartment. They had given her the cubical 66 where John Doe used to work at. She had heard that the guy choked to death. Her first person to call was a count named “Darth Tyrannus”. It couldn’t be that bad, right? She picked up the phone and said something when she was shocked to death.

Poor Joe deer, he was given Cubical 66 two people had died calling people with the first name “Darth”. It scared him. Who will he be calling next? Surely enough it was Maul somehow he got mistaken for someone named Obi-wan Kendo. A week later he was kidnapped and killed. The police found his body in an old factory.

Now Henrietta Jones was demoted. She was part of some sick joke. She was also given Cubical 66. She was electrocuted by Darth Sidious after hearing something about ultimate power.

The next unfortunate soul just heard a hmm sound, then no signal. They lived, but the next call was to someone saying, “Yousa gonna to diesa todaysa.” This person got electrocuted by the phone and the person who used words that ended with sa.  
The company decided to stop having people who went by the name “Darth”.


End file.
